C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité
by Yami Aku
Summary: Hermione en a marre de voir son meilleur ami s'enfermer sur des projets sans fin. Lorsque celui-ci tombe malade et tente de se soigner par lui même, elle décide d'employer les grands moyens. Malheureusement pour Harry, il n'a pas le choix.  OS


**Auteur :** Yami Aku (Harue Y.A)

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R.

**Genre :** Ne prend pas en compte le tome 7, vie quotidienne après guerre. Ceci est un OS.

**Pairing :** HPDM

**Remerciement :** BISOUS à ma Louvegrise chérie pour sa correction.

**Blabla :** J'essaye de reprendre un peu la fanfiction. Je vais essayer d'updater un peu mes histoires.

**C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.**

Il faisait sombre dans la maison, les volets étaient pratiquement tous fermés sauf celui de la cuisine qui restait constamment ouvert. Le lierre avait poussé le long et bloquait la fermeture de celui-ci. C'était donc la seule pièce accueillante de la maison. Une table, trois chaises, quelques objets moldus usuels et une pendule au mur, qui laissait passer les heures dans un petit clic quotidien. Mais dès qu'on passait la porte de la pièce, le noir et une sorte de chaleur étouffante emplissaient les lieux. Est-ce qu'il passait dans la tête du maître des lieux d'aérer de temps en temps sa maison ? C'était à se le demander.

Dans le silence des lieux, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Le silence revint et le bruit se répéta. Personne ne bougea dans la maison pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Car le bruit venait bien de là, amplifié magiquement pour être entendu dans toutes les pièces, où que se trouve le propriétaire. Seulement personne ne prit la peine d'aller ouvrir. Le bruit recommença et cette fois-ci, un cliquetis se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer la lumière dans ce repère des ténèbres. Elle se referma sur la personne venant d'entrer dont un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une lueur apparut rapidement dans le couloir laissant apparaître une jeune femme, au physique agréable et aux longs cheveux châtains ondulants sur ses épaules.

Elle fit quelques pas puis tapa du pied. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pourtant, lors de sa visite la semaine dernière, elle avait réussi à faire en sorte que cette habitation ne ressemble pas à un repère de prisonnier en fuite. L'odeur de renfermé avait envahi à nouveau l'espace habitable et c'était mauvais signe pour elle. Elle agita un peu plus sa main tenant sa baguette et jeta un sort. Tous les volets fermés du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrirent. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit les rayons du peu de soleil qui se trouvait dehors en ce mois d'octobre caresser sa peau. Elle défit son écharpe et son manteau pour les accrocher à la patère. Elle rangea sa baguette et avança pour tourner à droite et emprunter un escalier qui craqua à chacun de ses pas. Avec le boucan qu'elle faisait, il ne pourrait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Une fois à l'étage, elle remit une de ses mèches dans son dos et ouvrit la troisième porte à gauche. Elle tomba à nouveau sur une pièce totalement noire. La chaleur qui émanait de cette pièce était aussi étouffante que dans le reste de la maison. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un peu d'air. Elle se retourna vers le lit défait, dont les draps étaient en désordre, des vêtements traînaient à droite et à gauche ainsi que des livres et des feuilles. Elle hocha la tête de dépit avant de quitter la pièce,non sans avoir laissé la porte grande ouverte. Elle continua sa visite des lieux et instinctivement se rendit au pied d'un autre escalier. Elle l'emprunta tout comme le premier pour arriver à un autre étage dans un état bien plus lamentable que l'autre. Elle poussa la porte qui se trouvait tout de suite en face d'elle et celle-ci grinça.

La salle n'était pas totalement sombre, une faible lueur perçait dans les ténèbres. Une bougie pratiquement fondue qui se trouvait sur un bureau couvert de feuilles et de livres. Elle fit quelques pas, derrière cette montagne de paperasses, elle était sûre de le trouver. Et elle vit juste. La tête dans ses bras, la plume sur une feuille, de l'encre un peu partout, le propriétaire des lieux était bien là, endormi. Elle soupira avant d'ouvrir en grand la fenêtre faisant voler quelques papiers. Le froid pénétra dans la pièce et la flamme mourante s'éteignit pour de bon sans espoir de se rallumer.

Un son étouffé sortit de la masse écrasée sur le bureau. La jeune femme se retourna pour mettre ses mains sur ses hanches. Le corps bougea et une tête échevelée se releva. Le jeune homme qui s'éveillait, tressaillit en sentant le froid le prendre au corps. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était la plus chaude de la maison de part le fait qu'elle était petite et très bien isolée. Il ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait venir cette sensation. Tournant légèrement la tête, il plissa les yeux en reconnaissant une silhouette dans la lumière venant de l'extérieur – de la fenêtre qui aurait dû être close et qui ne l'était plus – il grogna pour la forme sachant très bien que quoi qu'il dirait, ce serait retenu contre lui. Il remit sa tête dans ses bras et n'ajouta rien. La jeune femme sentit une pointe de colère monter en elle, suivie par de l'agacement. Elle traversa l'espace qui la séparait de lui et abattit durement ses mains sur le bureau faisant sauter et sursauter toute chose ou personne se trouvant dessus.

- Harry !

Personne ne répondit. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de taper de nouveau sur le bureau.

- Harry ! Veux-tu bien me répondre s'il te plaît !

La tête brune sortit enfin de la prison de ses bras pour ancrer son regard vert voilé dans celui très orageux de son amie.

- Qu...oi ?  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié quel jour nous étions !

Elle le vit très bien tenter de réfléchir mais cela n'aboutit à rien. Le brun hocha la tête ne voyant visiblement pas où voulait en venir la jeune femme qui venait le réveiller de si bonne heure. En parlant d'heure, il était quelle heure ? Il tourna la tête pour tenter de voir ce qu'indiquaient les aiguilles de sa montre sur le bureau, mais il eut beau les plisser, il n'arriva à rien. Tout était bien trop flou devant lui. Hermione le voyant faire soupira.

- Il est déjà 14 heures, Harry, et tu as rendez-vous au Ministère dans exactement une demi-heure.

La réaction fut rapide, l'information fut hâtivement réceptionnée et le concerné se releva d'un bon en faisant tomber ses piles de livres. Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin qu'il chancela et ne dut son équilibre qu'à son bureau. Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant une telle réaction.

- Tu t'es endormi sur la feuille de projet je suppose.

Il hocha la tête mais grogna en faisant ce geste. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait jouer aux billes dans sa tête. Tout tournait et résonnait. Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le cerveau. Il porta sa main à ses tempes avant de se redresser.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas dormir ici.  
- Travaillé tard… pas vu l'heure passer…

Etait-ce à cause du réveil difficile qu'il parlait ainsi ? Hermione n'eut pas le temps de véritablement faire son enquête, son meilleur ami passait près d'elle pour quitter la pièce en frémissant à cause du petit vent qui se chargeait de changer l'air de la pièce. Elle le suivit rapidement en le voyant descendre les escaliers sa main ne quittant pas la rambarde.

- Tu as préparé le dossier ?  
- Moui…il est en bas…dans le salon…  
- Dans ce cas, sur quoi travaillais-tu aussi tard ?  
- Un nouveau projet.  
- Mais tu en as déjà deux. Un de plus, ce n'était pas utile.  
- Pour moi, si.

Il rata la dernière marche sur ses mots et se rattrapa au mur en face de lui. Il soupira et continua sa route. Hermione le rattrapa rapidement et lui agrippa la main. Elle la lâchait tout aussitôt.

- Harry, tu as de la fièvre !

- Ouais.

Il entra dans sa chambre sans faire plus attention à ce que lui disait la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la porte d'un placard et sortit de quoi s'habiller. Hermione se plaça directement dans son champ de vision.

- Et on peut savoir depuis quand ?  
- J'en sais rien.

Harry tira sur une chemise et la jeta sur le lit suivie d'un pantalon. Il referma la porte s'en prêter attention au regard noir que lui lançait Hermione.

- Depuis quand Harry !

Le ton dur et ferme lui fit hausser les épaules. Il prit une paire de chaussettes dans un tiroir et passa à celui des sous-vêtements. Hermione l'arrêta dans sa tâche pour lui retirer les chaussettes des mains.

- Harry, je t'ai parlé il me semble !

Le brun soupira avant de répondre.

- Je sais pas moi… deux ou trois jours… rends-moi mes chaussettes veux-tu bien.

Elle le bouscula pour ouvrir le tiroir et sortir deux autres chaussettes.

- Les bleues avec les bleues et les vertes avec les vertes, je crois que ce serait mieux non – elle lui jeta un nouveau regard froid – tu es totalement inconscient mon pauvre Harry. Deux ou trois jours, avec la fièvre que tu as.

Le tiroir fut refermé brusquement et Harry porta la main à sa tête. Le bruit qu'elle faisait lui retournait le cerveau.

- J'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de chose – il récupéra ses chaussettes des mains d'Hermione – et puis vert ou bleu, quelle importance, personne ne regardera mes pieds.

Il passa à côté d'elle, un boxer dans une main, ses chaussettes dans l'autre. Elle le suivit rapidement, peu en accord avec sa manière d'être envers elle. Il était malade, il avait de la fièvre et il faisait encore le malin, c'était bien lui ça.

- Harry ! Ne te défile pas.  
- Je vais être en retard.  
- Tu ne seras en retard nulle part, je vais annuler.

Le brun se retourna vivement à l'annonce de la jeune femme, les yeux aussi ouverts qu'il le pouvait devant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Annuler ? Sa rencontre ? Son projet ?

- Tu es folle !

Sa brusque montée de voix lui valut une quinte de toux. Il se pencha en avant, toussant à en cracher ses poumons. Hermione fut rapidement près de lui pour l'aider. Il se redressa dès que ce fut passé mais sa tête tourna tout aussi rapidement. Il se remit à tousser avant de tenter de calmer le tout en se raclant la gorge.

- Harry, tu n'es vraiment pas sérieux, il faut que tu ailles voir un médecin. Ils comprendront bien le pourquoi du report de la rencontre.  
- Certainement pas… j'ai travaillé comme un dingue…

Il poussa la porte de la salle de bain et soupira. D'un grand mouvement il balaya tous les produits vides qui se trouvaient autour du lavabo dans la poubelle. Il posa ses vêtements à la place et se dirigea vers la baignoire. Hermione le regarda faire de l'embrasure de la porte. Il était têtu et elle le savait. Elle savait aussi que s'il ne s'était pas soigné plus tôt, ce n'était pas qu'à cause de ses projets, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas mettre les pieds à l'hôpital ou dans un cabinet médical. Il en avait la phobie. Dès qu'il était malade, il se soignait tout seul, seulement, Harry et les potions, c'était bien connu, ça faisait deux voire trois. Elle le regarda mettre l'eau à couler puis commencer à se déshabiller. Elle ferma la porte et alla faire un petit tour dans la chambre. Elle chercha un peu dans les piles qui se trouvaient à droite et à gauche et mit la main sur une petite fiole. Elle avait raison. Il avait tenté de se soigner lui-même. Elle soupira et d'un mouvement de baguette vérifia les composants du médicament. Elle haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer.

- Abruti, mais quel abruti…

Elle ne put gratifier la personne qui lui servait de meilleur ami d'autres noms qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Elle se pressa d'aller ouvrir la porte et trouva le brun étalé sur le sol, un bras contre la baignoire. Si maintenant il se cassait la figure en voulant entrer dans sa baignoire, c'est que c'était vraiment grave. Elle attrapa une serviette et la posa sur lui. Pas que le voir nu la dérangeait personnellement, Harry était son meilleur ami, son frère, ce n'était pas ce qui allait la choquer, surtout que tout le monde savait qu'elle n'était nullement attirée par les corps masculins. Sa relation avec la médicomage dont elle avait été la stagiaire durant une année était bien connue. Et tout le monde savait que les deux femmes habitaient à présent ensemble qu'importe ce qu'on pouvait en penser. Elle le releva et mit sa main sur son front.

- Dis-moi franchement Harry, que comptes-tu faire dans cet état ?  
- J'ai…  
- Non, je ne te laisserai pas y aller. Tu vas tout foutre en l'air. Je vais prévenir que tu es malade. Ils comprendront tout à fait.  
- Ils vont croire que je me défile… tu ne les connais pas.  
- Et bien nous leur ferons parvenir un certificat médical.  
- Et c'est toi qui vas me le faire peut-être ?

Hermione l'aida à s'asseoir. Il remit une mèche humide en place avant de retirer ses lunettes. La marque qu'elles avaient laissée sur son nez lui faisait légèrement mal. Dormir sans les enlever était mauvais. Elle posa sa main sur son front en souriant gentiment.

- Harry, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas de mon domaine. Je travaille à la maternité. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui s'occupera très bien de toi.

Le brun haussa un sourcil avant que son cerveau ne percute totalement ce qu'elle disait. Un médicomage. Allez à Ste Mangouste. Lui ? Jamais. Il voulut protester mais une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit et il crut qu'il allait recracher ses poumons. Hermione passa une main apaisante dans son dos pour tenter de le calmer. Il fallait qu'elle l'emmène, il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état, surtout avec la potion plus que ratée qu'il avait prise. Elle l'aida à se relever avant de le mettre dans la baignoire.

- Pour le moment, lave-toi.

Elle le laissa en espérant qu'il serait au moins capable de se laver tout seul. Dans la salle de bain, Harry regardait la douche avec fatigue. Il avait envie de dormir, de rien faire d'autre que dormir. Sa vue était vitreuse, sa tête tournait, son corps était chaud, et même son équilibre le lâchait. Il se lava doucement, savourant le liquide dans lequel il était. Il ne fit pas attention et s'endormit, laissant le robinet ouvert.  
Dans la chambre, Hermione était accoudée à la fenêtre ouverte, attendant quelque chose. Un grand hibou arriva et elle l'accueillit tout sourire. Elle lui donna une petite caresse sur la tête et prit le message. Elle le lut et fut heureuse de voir qu'elle avait réussi à dégoter un rendez-vous avec le médicomage qu'elle souhaitait. Il lui devait bien ce petit service. Il était extrêmement connu à présent et il remettrait Harry sur pied rapidement. Elle rangea la lettre dans sa poche et partit voir ce que faisait Harry. Cela allait faire une demi-heure qu'il était dans la salle de bain. L'eau coulant dans la baignoire lui assura qu'il devait se laver. Elle descendit faire quelque chose à manger de rapide, au cas où il aurait un petit creux et remonta un bon quart d'heure après. Un drôle de bruit lui fit hausser un sourcil. Elle regarda le sol et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Entrant comme une furie dans la pièce et elle trouva Harry, endormi, dans une baignoire qui débordait joyeusement. L'eau fut arrêtée et le malade réveillé. Celui-ci émergea doucement.

- Qu…  
- Rooo toi je te jure.

Hermione l'aida à se relever et l'entoura rapidement d'une serviette pour le déloger de la baignoire. Elle l'aida à se sécher et lui fit quitter la salle de bain pour la chambre dont elle ferma la fenêtre magiquement. Retournant dans la salle d'eau, elle prit les chaussettes et le boxer qu'elle lui tendit une fois revenue.

- Dans un quart d'heure nous avons rendez-vous chez le médicomage. Tu ne peux vraiment pas rester dans cet état.  
- Mais je vais très bien.

Et pour ponctuer ces mots, il fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il fut obligé de s'asseoir pour tenter de se calmer. Hermione se retint de dire quelque chose et elle le laissa pour aller nettoyer les dégâts. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle le trouva en train de lutter avec sa chemise pour fermer les boutons. Un soupir passa ses lèvres et elle vint à sa rescousse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?  
- Je nettoyais tes bêtises.

Il haussa un sourcil mais Hermione ne répondit pas à ses interrogations. A la place, il regarda le volatile qui se reposait dans sa chambre et fronça le nez. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Tu as faim ?  
- Un peu.  
- Je t'ai fait un truc rapide.

Harry la suivit dans la cuisine où il trouva quelques sandwichs à manger. Il s'assit très heureux de trouver une chaise et posa sa main sur sa tempe. La douleur était présente. Un verre d'eau apparut sous son nez alors que la jeune femme râlait contre un manque évident de choses importantes dans cette maison. Il sourit et avala une nouvelle petite bouchée du mets. Hermione avait bien changé depuis la fin de leurs années à Poudlard. Tout le monde avait pensé qu'elle finirait avec Ron ou lui. Seulement, lui avait un penchant pour une anatomie plus virile et Ron était constamment sur les routes avec son équipe de Quidditch. Le rouquin ne pensait pas vraiment à l'amour. Hermione était une très belle femme et beaucoup de garçons avaient souhaité ses faveurs à l'université, seulement, elle les avait tous rejetés, sans aucun remord et avec beaucoup de froideur. Elle avait hérité du surnom de la femme de glace, jusqu'au jour où la glace avait été brisée, non pas par un homme, mais par une médicomage. La médicomage du service des sages-femmes. Ça avait fait beaucoup de bruit dans ce milieu assez stérile en relation à cause du travail mais les deux femmes avaient parfaitement su adapter leur vie de couple au travail. Et Hermione était une très bonne sage-femme.  
Harry aimait bien Lysa Belfort, la copine d'Hermione. Elle avait un caractère qui pouvait sembler froid vu de l'extérieur. Une femme très appliquée et intéressée par son travail et rien d'autre. Mais à l'intérieur, elle était chaleureuse, aimante, et trouvait en Hermione une source d'apaisement et de joie qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvée ailleurs.  
Elles étaient heureuses, et ça, pour Harry, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Sauf que maintenant qu'elle était casée, sa meilleure amie ne supportait pas que lui-même n'ait personne dans sa vie. Il lui fallait un soutien mais lui n'avait jamais trouvé personne et était très bien tout seul.

Il reposa son sandwich, il n'avait plus faim. Hermione ne le força pas. Elle savait que s'il ne mangeait plus, c'était que c'était bon pour lui. Malade comme il était, le forcer ne servirait qu'à lui offrir un aller-retour aux toilettes. Elle regarda l'heure et hocha la tête.

- Allez, sinon on va être en retard.  
- Je veux pas y aller. Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui se déplace ?  
- Parce qu'il est déjà bien aimable de te recevoir entre deux consultations.  
- T'avais qu'à prendre quelqu'un de moins demandé.  
- C'est le seul médicomage en qui j'ai totalement confiance et surtout qui saura quoi faire alors que tu as pris une potion ratée.  
- Elle était très bien ma potion.

Elle hocha la tête de dépit et le força à se lever.

- Si tu le dis, allez.

Elle lui fit enfiler un manteau, une écharpe et s'habilla à son tour. Elle ouvrit la porte et dut le pousser en dehors de la maison pour pouvoir tout fermer convenablement.

- Rappelle-moi de faire changer les serrures.  
- Parce que tu penses que c'est ce qui m'empêchera de venir te déloger de ton trou ?

Posant ses orbes verts dans ceux de sa meilleure amie, il sut tout de suite que non, ce n'était pas ça qui empêcherait Hermione Granger de venir le voir pour lui remonter les bretelles. Elle fronça le nez et rajusta l'écharpe rouge du brun avant de soupirer.

- Tu pourrais au moins prendre le temps de te raser.  
- Pourquoi, je ne sors pas de chez moi.

Un ours, Harry était devenu un ours en hibernation toute l'année. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille, certes, mais tombaient à présent dans son cou et devant ses yeux. Sa peau avait pâli du fait qu'il ne sortait presque plus et une barbe naissante lui donnait un air de hors-la-loi constamment en fuite. Et c'est ce qu'était devenu Harry Potter, un jeune homme de 25 ans, qui fuyait autant qu'il le pouvait le monde des vivants pour rester enfermé chez lui, à travailler sur des projets pour les enfants victimes de la guerre. Elle avait beau être terminée depuis six ans, il tenait toujours à ce que les enfants privés de parents aient tout ce qu'il fallait. Et à présent, il incorporait à ses projets, les enfants abandonnés ou avec des problèmes afin qu'on les aide. Il ne voulait pas que par manque d'écoute, d'attention, de vie, des enfants soient brimés et puissent devenir des futurs Voldemort en puissance. Peut-être pas aussi psychopathes que lui, mais qui nourriraient de la haine envers le monde magique.

Hermione s'arrêta dans une petite ruelle où deux personnes semblaient attendre. Transplaner était proscrit pour eux, vu l'état d'Harry alors il ne restait plus que le Magicobus. Elle soupira en regardant l'heure, elle espérait au moins y être dans le temps. Le bruit caractéristique du véhicule se fit entendre et ils purent monter à l'intérieur après avoir payé leurs billets. Harry s'installa dans un siège, placé de manière à ne pas être ballotté à droite et à gauche – c'est ce qu'il crut jusqu'au premier tournant – il fut autant secoué que les autres. Alors qu'un nouveau mouvement brusque se fit sentir, il porta sa main à sa bouche. Hermione le voyant se dit qu'enfin de compte, ce n'était peut-être pas le moyen le plus appréciable pour Harry dans son état. Mais au moins, il se rendait compte de son état. Un arrêt brusque les fit partir en avant et Harry profita des quelques secondes de répit afin d'attraper la rambarde plus fermement. Sa tête tournait encore plus que la normale et il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait tout le trajet. Hermione le rassura en lui disant que c'était à la prochaine qu'ils descendaient. Ce qui ne le rassura que moyennement.

Les deux hommes regardèrent leur passager quitter le bus aussi rapidement que s'il avait le feu aux fesses. D'ailleurs pour Harry, il n'avait jamais dû courir aussi vite sauf pour échapper aux troupes mangemorts lors de ses jeunes années. Il s'arrêta prestement et vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Hermione soupira et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Soignez-vous bien, M'sieur Potter.

La jeune femme leur fit un tendre sourire avant de s'occuper de son meilleur ami. Le bus repartit tout aussi vite et elle regarda sa montre. Ils avaient trois minutes d'avance, c'était bon.

- Harry, on doit y aller.

Le brun prit le mouchoir qu'elle lui tendait et s'essuya la bouche. Il rêvait d'un verre d'eau. Après s'être remis en marche, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée côté moldu de Ste Mangouste. Hermione le conduisit ensuite aux toilettes afin qu'il puisse se rincer la bouche autant qu'il le souhaitait. L'attendant dehors, elle soupira. Il était pire qu'un gamin. Elle espérait que le médicomage arriverait à le rendre un peu plus conscient des maladies qu'il pouvait contracter et des risques des potions ratées sur un organisme comme le sien.  
Dans les toilettes, Harry passait autant d'eau qu'il le pouvait dans sa bouche ainsi que sur son visage. Relevant la figure et remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, il ne se reconnut pratiquement pas. Il soupira avant de se dire que s'il était dans cet état, c'était peut-être parce qu'il ne sortait plus, qu'il n'avait quasiment plus de vie sociale et qu'il lui manquait réellement la présence de quelqu'un dans sa vie pour lui remettre les idées en place. Hermione, c'était Hermione. Et même si elle faisait tout pour lui, elle ne remplacerait jamais un amant. Il hocha la tête et se maudit d'avoir fait ce geste lorsqu'il eut l'impression que tout allait exploser. Depuis qu'il était sorti de son trou, tout allait de plus en plus mal. Une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit, plus violente que celle d'avant. Une fois passée, il sortit des toilettes sans remarquer la glace fissurée.

Le sourire d'Hermione l'accueillit et elle le conduisit dans le couloir des médicomages de consultation. Elle semblait un peu nerveuse, mais Harry était tellement dans le brouillard qu'il ne le remarqua pas. Ils s'assirent sur des bancs en attendant d'être appelés.

- Tu me promets de rester courtois.  
- Je n'ai pas six ans 'Mione.  
- Non mais, tu n'aimes pas les hôpitaux et ça se sent à trois kilomètres.

En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à l'intérieur de Ste Mangouste, Harry dégageait une légère tension et elle savait que dans son état, cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

- 'Mione – il toussa – je serai sage.

La porte devant eux s'ouvrit et une jeune femme en sortie tenant par la main un enfant tout sourire.

- Tu vois, il t'a pas mordu le médicomage.  
- Nan, on reviendra le voir ?  
- Bien sûr à chaque fois que tu seras malade.

Ils disparurent plus loin et Hermione encouragea Harry à se lever. Elle passa la première et entra dans le cabinet.

- C'est moi, je te le laisse. Bonne chance. Tiens, y a ça aussi. Dit-elle en déposant un petit paquet sur son bureau.

Et elle poussa Harry dans la salle blanche, éclairée par une grande fenêtre. Celui-ci chancela un peu avant de reprendre son équilibre. La porte se ferma derrière lui et il soupira. Il releva doucement la tête – évitant par ce biais d'avoir encore cette impression d'explosion de son cerveau – détaillant ce qu'il apercevait. D'abord deux chaises, puis un bureau en bois avec pas mal de dossiers, encrier et plume, puis enfin le médicomage en lui-même. Blouse blanche ouverte sur une chemise, poche avec quelque chose à l'intérieur, puis un cou long et fin, pâle, une bouche bien dessinée, un nez droit, des yeux bleu orageux cerclés d'une paire de lunettes à la monture argentée, et pour finir, des mèches couleur de lune. Malgré la brume de son cerveau, la réaction fut instinctive. Il fit un pas en arrière alors qu'un sourire amusé étirait les lèvres du médicomage.

- Bienvenue Potter, je pensais pas te voir un jour passer la porte de mon cabinet.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Hermione avait osé lui faire ça. Le faire venir dans le cabinet médical de Draco Malfoy. Parce que c'était bien lui. Même si ça faisait pratiquement cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu – d'ailleurs il ne savait même pas qu'il était devenu médecin – il le reconnaissait et pire que tout, il devait l'avouer, il était bel homme. Tout le contraire de lui.

- Hermione m'a dit que tu étais plutôt mal en point.  
- Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? S'étonna Harry tentant de garder un peu de sa prestance devant son vieil 'ennemi'.  
- Que veux-tu Potter, les années passent et tout le monde évolue – il se reprit – non pas tout le monde. Il y a des personnes qui restent apparemment toujours les mêmes.

Le brun lui lança un regard noir, mais à la vue de son état cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du blond. Draco remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place avant de prendre sa plume et d'inscrire le nom de son nouveau patient sur un dossier. Il avait juste eu le temps de faire parvenir quelques feuilles médicales sur Harry Potter après avoir reçu le message de détresse de sa collègue. Certes de voir arriver un message d'Hermione alors que celle-ci était en repos aujourd'hui l'avait surpris mais surtout qu'elle lui demande une faveur où elle associait les mots consultation et Harry Potter ensemble l'était encore plus.

- J'aurais su que c'était toi, je ne serais pas venu.  
- Vu la force avec laquelle Hermione t'a amené ici, que ce soit moi ou un autre n'aurait rien changé.  
- Je n'avais nullement besoin de venir. Il ponctua sa phrase d'une quinte de toux qui lui arracha la gorge.

Draco soupira avant de faire un mouvement de la main pour lui présenter la chaise.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.  
- Je suis très bien debout.  
- Si tu le souhaites mais vu les tremblements de ton corps et ta toux, tu ne vas pas tenir encore bien longtemps sur ce qui te sert de jambes, Potter.

Et à ces paroles, le brun sentit que tout commençait à se dérober sous ses pieds, il se maintint au dossier de la chaise. Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'asseoir, surtout pas pour prouver à Malfoy qu'il avait raison. Draco ne put que sourire d'avantage, il prit le petit paquet que lui avait déposé Hermione et l'ouvrit. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant un petit tube. D'un mouvement de baguette, les composants apparurent et il fronça les sourcils.

- Je suppose que c'est de toi cette potion ?

Harry fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu et porta son regard sur les murs blancs, trop blancs à son goût. Il était malade, certes, mais le stress de cet endroit n'arrangeait rien. Il focalisa son regard sur une peinture aux couleurs pastel. Il ne pensait pas que Malfoy aimait ce genre de peinture douce et apaisante.

- Du Monet.

Harry tourna vivement la tête, trop, tout se mit à tourner rapidement et il se retrouva à genoux. Draco soupira et quitta son bureau pour aider le brun à s'asseoir.

- Quand on te parle Potter, essaye au moins de prendre les conseils qu'on te donne.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Malfoy.  
- Essaye d'oublier cinq minutes qui je suis et d'assimiler seulement le poste que j'occupe.

Le brun détourna la tête mais se laissa faire. L'odeur que dégageait le blond était à la fois agréable et désagréable. Un mélange de tabac mêlé à de la menthe. Une fois correctement assis, il vit Draco prendre le petit tube et s'appuyer à son bureau devant lui. Maintenant qu'il le voyait debout, il l'avouait, il était grand, grand et beau. Ses mains étaient plus fines qu'avant. Comparé à cet adolescent qu'il avait connu, tout avait changé.

- Le mélange que tu as fait est très néfaste. Tu te rends compte qu'au lieu de te soigner, tu t'es rendu encore plus malade.  
- Hum…  
- Quand on est mauvais en potion, on ne se lance pas dans la création de médicament.  
- Soigne comme on peut.  
- NON !

Harry releva la tête pour voir que le médicomage qu'il avait devant lui prenait parfaitement son rôle au sérieux.

- C'est dangereux, les plantes sont dangereuses surtout quand on n'en a pas une bonne connaissance. Tu aurais dosé un peu plus et tu te serais retrouvé dans une sorte de coma léthargique. Hermione m'a dit qu'elle t'avait trouvé en train de dormir.  
- J'étais fatigué.  
- Et cette potion plus que ratée n'a rien arrangé.

Harry détourna la tête, voir Draco Malfoy aussi professionnel le déroutait. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière et de se faire passer un savon comme un élève qu'il n'était plus.

- J'n'en suis pas mort.

Draco soupira et hocha la tête de dépit, ses mèches venant balayer son front. Il retira ses lunettes pour se masser l'arête du nez avant de les poser sur le bureau.

- Ecoute-moi Potter. Je suis avant tout médicomage. Mon métier est de soigner des gens toute la journée, de les sauver de la mort.  
- J'avais oublié que tu avais changé de métier.

Harry ne se rendit compte qu'après de la bêtise qu'il venait de dire. Il savait que Draco Malfoy s'en voulait d'avoir tué durant la guerre, qu'il avait eu du mal à sortir de cette passe sombre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à ne pas lui en vouloir et ne pas réagir aussi bêtement que lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Il lui en voulait pour une chose, une seule qu'il ne ferait pas remonter à la surface. Du moins, il espérait qu'elle resterait tapie dans l'ombre, comme elle l'avait été durant toutes ces années.

- Tu as toujours autant de tact à ce que je vois.

Draco quitta le bureau pour faire le tour et s'asseoir, prendre sa plume et noter quelques mots, puis remettre ses lunettes sur son nez, il se releva pour aller allumer une petite lampe à bougie dans un coin.

- Si tu veux bien venir ici, je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder du passé avec toi.

Harry fronça le nez mais se leva et traversa difficilement le cabinet. Draco releva un sourcil en le voyant faire. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le fit s'asseoir et lui demanda de retirer ses vêtements. Harry obtempéra avec beaucoup de mal. Il se heurta une nouvelle fois à sa chemise. Voyant qu'ils en auraient pour des heures s'il ne lui venait pas en aide, Draco poussa les mains du brun pour la défaire. Une petite rougeur naquit sur les joues d'Harry qui détourna le regard alors que le blond fixait les boutons. Des images revenaient à son esprit et il se dépêcha de les chasser. Ce qui était plus difficile pour Harry qui depuis qu'il avait passé la porte de ce bureau, voyait sa rancœur et sa tristesse revenir au galop. Il avait pourtant éjecté ses souvenirs dans un coin il y avait bien longtemps.  
Draco fit glisser le tissu le long des épaules de son patient et nota habilement son état.

- Tu ne manges pas assez Potter.  
- Merci de me le dire, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller chez un médicomage pour le savoir.  
- Alors si tu le sais pourquoi tu n'y remédies pas.  
- Pas le temps.

Draco haussa un sourcil et leva sa baguette pour faire plusieurs examens. Il fit une prise de sang rapide avant de prendre son pouls puis de faire d'autres petits tests de-ci de-là. Harry le regardait faire sans rien dire. Le regard concentré du blond ne lui donnait pas envie de le déranger. A la place, il le laissait faire, essayant d'oublier ses mains sur sa peau.

_Une soirée, une beuverie, des rires, des chants, des accolades, de la joie et de la tristesse. Se saouler pour oublier, pour pouvoir faire comme tout le monde et s'amuser. La fin d'une guerre. La fin d'une année. L'entrée dans une nouvelle vie. Des séparations. Des lèvres qui s'égarent. Sans vraiment savoir qui c'est. Des mains qui caressent. Des corps qui se cherchent. Un baiser, un seul baiser qui fait tout basculer puis…plus rien. Un effleurement, rien d'autre. Des mots murmurés. Rapides. Un souvenir. Juste un souvenir.  
- Tu sais Harry, cette soirée est la dernière, l'alcool m'aide sûrement à te dire ça, mais un baiser, je voulais seulement un baiser de toi.  
Un mouvement rapide, le froid, la tristesse, des larmes, une présence qui s'en va, une main qui se tend, pas assez rapide, juste un baiser.  
Une soirée, un baiser, rien de plus, rien de moins.  
Un baiser._Est-ce qu'il était le seul à se souvenir de tout ça ? Des mots qu'il avait entendus ? Des lèvres sur les siennes ? Un souvenir qui aurait dû pourtant être effacé par le temps mais qui revenait alors qu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Est-ce que Malfoy se souvenait de ses propres paroles ? Parce qu'il en était sûr, c'était bien lui.  
Alors qu'une main froide se posait à plat sur sa poitrine, il reprit conscience et se rendit compte que la brume devant ses yeux était toujours présente.

- Il va falloir que tu te reposes vraiment pendant une semaine. Ton cœur bat trop vite, ta toux est mauvaise et tu as de la fièvre. Hermione aurait mieux fait de demander au Médicomage Davis de venir chez toi au lieu de te faire sortir.  
- Il paraît que c'est toi le mieux.  
- Pour réparer les bêtises par potion oui, mais dans ton état.

Il retira les lunettes du brun et regarda ses yeux avant de prendre sa main. Harry sentit un étrange flux passer en lui.

- Ta magie commence à prendre le pas sur toi.

- Ma magie ?  
- Oui.

Il releva la main et Harry put voir des petites étincelles apparaître au bout de ses doigts.

- Je pensais qu'avec le temps, tu l'avais maîtrisée mais apparemment non.  
- Pour ce que je m'en sers.  
- Toujours aussi irresponsable.

Draco recula et retourna à son bureau. Harry remit ses vêtements comme il put. Il n'aimait pas le dernier mot que venait de dire Malfoy.

- Je ne suis pas irresponsable.  
- Si. À croire que tu n'as pas grandi. Toujours le même qu'avant.  
- Toi par contre tu me sembles moins lâche.

Le blond planta son regard dans les orbes brumeux de son patient et soupira. Harry rattacha sa chemise sans faire attention, ses doigts tremblaient étrangement. Draco ne semblait par contre pas saisir l'allusion d'Harry. Quoiqu'il avait été lâche étant adolescent, il le savait, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre Harry dans cet état ? Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle était tellement loufoque, que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. C'était il y a trop longtemps. Ils étaient saouls. Harry l'avait à peine aperçu. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait le lien entre lui et ça.

- Il faudrait que tu te procures cette petite liste. Et oublie les sorties pour la semaine.  
- Hum…  
- Voilà ton certificat médical pour ton rendez-vous du jour. Il me semble que tu en avais besoin.

Harry prit ce que lui tendait Draco et les fourra dans sa poche sans faire plus attention. Draco inscrivit quelque chose dans son dossier puis le referma. Il se leva alors que le brun enfilait son manteau. Il prit l'écharpe et la passa autour du cou du brun.

- Et reste au lit avec un chocolat chaud ou une bonne tisane.  
- Moi qui ne sais pas différencier les plantes.

Draco grogna devant ce que disait Harry.

- Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Hermione de te préparer le tout avant de partir.  
- Mouais mouais. Comme ça ta conscience professionnelle n'en pâtira pas.  
- Je fais mon métier Potter.  
- Et moi je suis un petit con qui ne sait rien faire que se laisser submerger par ses projets et qui n'a pas de vie sociale. Comme quoi, j'ai changé un peu moi aussi.

Harry allait partir et ouvrir la porte pour quitter ce cabinet mais une poigne se forma autour de son poignet.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne dois pas prendre soin de toi. Tu as vu ton état ?  
- En quoi mon état t'intéresse-t-il ? Ah c'est vrai, excuse-moi, ta conscience professionnelle. Ce serait con qu'Harry Potter meurt chez lui après avoir rendu visite au grand Médicomage Draco Malfoy.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça Potter, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Oui j'ai une conscience professionnelle et je m'inquiète pour tous mes patients, toi y compris.  
- C'est vrai que maintenant je suis ton patient, alors tu t'inquiètes de ce que je peux devenir. Mais avant tu t'en foutais pas mal.  
- Ne dis pas ça !  
- Et pourquoi donc.

Draco recula d'un pas lorsqu'il remarqua les petites étincelles qui se dégageaient dangereusement du corps et de l'étrange lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son patient. La colère chez Harry était un facteur pour sa magie alors avec le fait qu'il soit malade.

- Je dis ce que je veux Malfoy. Si je suis venu ici c'est parce qu'Hermione le souhaitait et ne m'a pas laissé le choix. J'aurais préféré ne jamais recroiser ta route – il se mit à tousser et dut prendre appui contre le mur – Je t'avais chassé de mon esprit. Tu n'es qu'un lâche Malfoy.

Les étincelles devinrent plus présentes et plus dangereuses.

- J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à me souvenir de cette soirée-là.

Draco ouvrit en grand les yeux et rapidement, il attrapa le poignet du brun pour le tirer contre lui et l'embrasser. Les étincelles disparurent d'un coup. Le souffle d'Harry était chaud, son corps tout entier l'était. Il était malade, il pouvait le sentir rien qu'en le tenant dans ses bras et en effleurant ses lèvres légèrement craquelées.

- Moi j'aurais préféré que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte.

Harry le repoussa et détourna le regard, il savait que les larmes pointaient. Il se retourna et actionna la poignée.

- Au revoir Médicomage Malfoy.

Et il traversa le couloir sans faire attention à sa meilleure amie qui était assise en face de la porte. Elle posa son regard sur le blond qui semblait d'un coup bien fatigué. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire avant de disparaître à la suite de son meilleur ami.

Le silence régnait dans la maison, du moins, c'est ce que l'on pouvait penser en voyant les volets fermés un peu partout et la petite cuisine parfaitement rangée. Seulement, ça pouvait tromper beaucoup de monde mais pas les personnes habituées à la vie que menait le maître des lieux. La porte s'ouvrit cette fois-ci sans même une annonce. Elle en avait marre de rester sur le pas de la porte à attendre que Monsieur daigne venir lui ouvrir, ce qu'il ne ferait pas. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua qu'il avait changé la serrure. Quel nigaud il faisait. Elle lui avait pourtant dit que ça ne servirait à rien avec elle. Mais elle devait avouer qu'il avait été rapide. Cela faisait à peine trois jours qu'ils étaient revenus de chez le Médicomage Draco Malfoy et qu'Harry lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne remettrait jamais plus les pieds chez lui. Il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Seulement, c'était contre les principes même de la jeune femme. Son meilleur ami restait son meilleur ami quel que soit son caractère et elle était très heureuse de pouvoir lui rappeler son existence. Elle serait toujours là pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait prendre un minimum soin de lui.

D'un mouvement de baguette tout s'illumina dans le couloir et comme un rituel, elle accrocha son manteau, son écharpe et soupira d'aise en sentant la chaleur de la maison – même si c'était bien trop chaud- le froid dehors n'avait pas fini de leur rappeler la période dans laquelle ils étaient. Il se faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus mordant.  
Un bruit sourd la sortit de ses pensées sur le temps qu'il faisait et qui était prévu. Elle haussa un sourcil. Que diable pouvait bien fabriquer Harry ? Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre. Personne. Elle se dirigea d'instinct dans le petit bureau et trouva le brun, appuyé sur son bureau, des feuilles volant tout autour de lui. Il était de mauvaise humeur et ça se sentait. L'air était électrisant.

- Harry ?

La voix de la jeune femme lui fit tourner la tête. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état dans lequel il était. Ses yeux étaient brumeux, ses cheveux dans tous les sens mais plaqués sur son front, son corps tremblait et sa chemise lui collait à la peau. En d'autres termes, il semblait encore plus malade qu'avant. Elle fronça les sourcils et se prépara à faire son sermon à son meilleur ami quand celui-ci balaya le bureau d'un mouvement de la main.

- J'en ai plus que marre !

La tension se fit plus forte dans la chambre et elle se sentit frémir. Harry lui faisait peur, très peur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le brun se calma comme abattu par un poids, il s'affala sur le bureau.

- Rejetée, ma demande de projet est rejetée, tout ça parce que je n'ai pas pu me présenter. Les salops !

Une légère lumière verte parcourut son corps. Hermione s'approcha doucement.

- Tu recommenceras.

- Y en a marre, ils se foutent de moi. Je leur ai bien servi alors maintenant, on me jette au placard.  
- Ne dis pas ça.  
- Si, c'est exactement ça.

Hermione sursauta en le voyant se relever et continuer de foutre en l'air tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

- Trois ans, trois ans j'ai bossé ce projet pour que tout soit parfait, trois ans que je me casse la tête et tout ça pour quoi, pour que ces imbéciles me rejettent mon dossier à la figure. Pas assez fiable, manque de motivation du créateur. Je vais leur en coller moi des « manque de motivation ».

La jeune femme resta en retrait, les étincelles que produisait Harry devenaient bien dangereuses. Il était en colère, très en colère et la fatigue de sa maladie n'arrangeait rien. Elle voulut quand même lui venir en aide mais elle dut reculer rapidement lorsqu'un énorme flash apparut dans toute la pièce. Lorsque la luminosité normale de la pièce revint, elle trouva quelques feuilles brûlées, la bougie consumée et Harry à genoux tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Il toussait de nouveau à en cracher ses poumons. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le tissu était humide. Elle déplaça sa main pour le front et la retira rapidement.

- Harry, ne me dis pas que tu n'as même pas pris tes médicaments.  
- Pas besoin.  
- Mais tu as vu ton état ?  
- Plutôt mourir que de prendre ce qu'il m'a prescrit.

Là, ce fut trop pour Hermione. Elle se releva, et ses mains sur ses hanches, s'énerva.

- Monsieur Harry James Potter ! Vous vous foutez de moi !

Le brun rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas quand elle prenait cet air-là et la façon de réprimander de Molly Weasley.

- Je ne viens pas pendant trois jours et l'état dans lequel je te retrouve est lamentable. Et tu te remontes contre le Ministère pour ton projet. Mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu as vu l'image que tu montres de toi ? Et tu veux gagner quelque chose ? Mais Harry, prends ta vie un peu en main !

Elle soupira en voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait que vaguement.

- Harry, sois un adulte responsable un peu – elle s'agenouilla devant lui – écoute, tu vas te soigner et une fois sur pied, on s'occupera de ton dossier, mais ta santé avant. Ce n'est pas dans cet état que tu vas faire grand-chose.

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, elle sentit un corps chaud contre elle. Le brun venait de tomber dans les pommes, vaincu par la fièvre.

On frappa contre la porte d'entrée et des pas précipités bien qu'avec une tentative de légèreté se firent entendre. Seulement, la personne qui venait de dévaler les marches était plutôt pressée et un peu anxieuse. Une petite lumière rouge brillait à son poignet signe qu'elle était appelée d'urgence mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas laisser la maison sans personne. Elle ouvrit vivement la porte en espérant que ce serait bien la personne qu'elle avait prestement appelée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix d'ailleurs.

- Tu as intérêt à me rendre ce service au centuple Granger.

La voix froide de la personne sur le paillasson la fit sourire. Elle attrapa ses affaires sur le porte-manteau avant de passer à côté de lui.

- Je te remercie d'être passé. Il est à l'étage dans sa chambre, couché et il dort. Il n'a pas pris de médicament et je ne sais plus quoi faire.  
- Et tu crois qu'il m'écoutera ?  
- Dans son état, il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose mais il n'y a que toi à qui je puisse le confier. J'ai une urgence.  
- C'est bon, vas-y.

La jeune femme déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue du blond qui grogna avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un pop sonore sans même faire attention aux gens qui passaient. Resté seul sur le paillasson, Draco Malfoy – car c'était bien lui – soupira avant d'entrer dans cette maison qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter.

Une fois la porte fermée, il se sentit mal à l'aise. La chaleur et l'odeur l'étouffaient et il était sûr que si Hermione n'était pas arrivée avant lui, l'atmosphère aurait été encore plus pesante. Et il avait du mal avec ce genre d'ambiance. Si son cabinet était blanc, avec des peintures claires ce n'était pas pour rien. Il soupira et retira son manteau avant de partir à la redécouverte de cette maison. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est la cuisine qui contrastait avec les autres pièces. Le salon, le fumoir, la salle de séjour, toutes ces pièces qu'il avait côtoyées en tant que membre de l'Ordre étaient les mêmes. Il finit par monter à l'étage et pousser la porte entrebâillée de la chambre d'Harry. La lumière ne filtrait pas beaucoup des volets et il avait du mal à savoir où il marchait. Il fit apparaître une petite bougie sur la table de chevet et eut tout le loisir de voir le foutoir des lieux. Il soupira de nouveau en se rendant compte qu'il mettait les pieds sur le territoire d'Harry. Ce même Harry qui lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. Il se déplaça et s'approcha du lit. Le brun dormait et respirait difficilement. Il posa sa main sur son front et hocha la tête. La fièvre était bien présente. Il balaya les quelques mèches collantes de sueur avant de caresser doucement sa joue. Un soupir passa les lèvres de l'endormi et le blond recula de peur de l'avoir réveillé. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il posa son sac au sol avant de chercher quelque chose dedans. Il en sortit une petite fiole violette et glissa quelques gouttes entre les lèvres du brun. Une fois ceci fait, il sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il trouva sous le lavabo une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau froide et prit une serviette dans le placard. Tout était toujours rangé comme à cette époque. Il revint dans la chambre et épongea le front du malade. Il était vraiment dans un piteux état. Pourquoi cet abruti n'avait-il pas pris les médicaments qu'il lui avait prescrits ?

Il resta là quelques minutes, à le regarder, épongeant son front et écoutant sa respiration se calmer grâce à la petite fiole. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de revoir Harry Potter, même pour une consultation ? C'était stupide. Pourtant, il avait espéré qu'après tant d'années, les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui n'existeraient plus. C'était bien bête de sa part. C'était alors qu'il se retrouvait là, un tissu humide à la main, Harry allongé dans un lit, souffrant, qu'il se rendait compte que les aventures qu'il avait eues durant ses études en médicologie n'étaient que de vulgaires flirts pour combler un trou, une absence qui ne pourrait jamais être remplacée. Après un quart d'heure, il se leva pour aller voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose à manger dans la maison. Dans la cuisine, il ouvrit les placards, trouva le paquet de médicaments fermé dans un coin, un paquet de pâtes, une boîte de conserve moldue et des gâteaux secs. Dans le frigidaire, des œufs, du lait périmé, un reste de fromage moisi et du fromage blanc. La seule chose réellement mangeable qu'il trouva fut les fruits dans la corbeille sur la table.

Il prit une pomme et attrapa ses affaires dans le couloir avant de sortir. Il avait bien le temps de faire quelques courses avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Tout tournait étrangement autour de lui mais ce n'était pas grave. Il avait soif et un grand verre d'eau ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il descendit lentement les escaliers. Même un escargot irait plus vite que lui. Heureusement qu'il ne vivait avec personne, qu'on le voit dans cet état lui aurait vraiment fait mal. Il se disait ça alors que son pied ratait une marche et qu'il dévala le reste sur les fesses pour atterrir sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air. Il jura et ferma les yeux. Il devait être maudit, maudit ou alors bon à jeter. Après tout, n'était-ce pas là où son projet était arrivé ? Dans une poubelle. Il soupira et resta ainsi sans bouger. Il n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit distinctif d'une clé qui tourne dans une serrure. Il maugréa contre Hermione. Après tout ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il tenta de se relever mais retomba lourdement sur le parquet. Tout tournait vraiment trop autour de lui pour qu'il bouge. Il s'attendit donc à entendre la voix significative en colère de la jeune femme. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui arriva. À la place ce fut un bruit sourd de quelque chose qu'on laisse tomber, son nom prononcé par une voix qui pour lui était masculine, et une main grande, fine et fraîche sur son front. Tout ça n'allait pas du tout. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur deux prunelles grises. Malgré son cerveau embrumé, il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre et mettre un nom sur ces yeux qui n'appartenaient qu'à une seule personne. D'un mouvement qu'il voulut vif, il donna un coup de poing qui ne rencontra que le vide.

- Tu es inconscient comme mec.

Il se sentit relevé et quitter le sol. Il était dans les bras du blond. Il se débattit le temps que Draco chancelle et ne retrouve rapidement son équilibre avant de tomber à terre. Après ça, le seul mouvement qu'exécuta Harry, ce fut celui de passer ses bras autour de son cou pour ne surtout pas rejoindre le parquet.

- Tu ne devais pas te lever.  
- Que fais… tu… chez moi ?

La faiblesse de la voix du brun fit soupirer le blond qui commença l'ascension des escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre. Pas que Harry soit très lourd, il n'était pas non plus très fort et les escaliers n'étaient pas le meilleur endroit pour porter quelqu'un.

- Je rends service.

Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais ne put le faire car une quinte de toux le reprenait.

- J'ai bien fait de ramener quelques plantes.  
- Toujours prévoyant.

Draco n'ajouta rien, à la place, il souffla lorsqu'il se retrouve sur le plat du palier et poussa la porte du pied pour déposer son paquet dans son lit. Il le recouvrit rapidement du drap. Harry le repoussa en marmonnant qu'il avait trop chaud mais celui-ci revint prestement le couvrir.

- Il ne faut pas te découvrir, chaud ou pas.

Harry continua de marmonner des choses que le blond comprenait une fois sur deux, mais n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. À la place, il ouvrit un peu les rideaux pour mieux voir dans la pièce et se rendit à la porte. Il quitta Harry qui ne dit mot pour aller chercher ce qu'il était parti acheter durant le sommeil du malade. Il revint rapidement pour tomber sur les prunelles toujours ouvertes du brun mais voilées d'une étrange brume. Il soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le côté du lit et de tendre quelque chose de comestible au malade. Harry le regarda sceptiquement avant de toutefois tendre la main pour avaler les quelques grains de raisin qu'on lui tendait doucement. Il les avala en prenant soin de ne surtout pas les gober tout rond. Il mâcha doucement avant de se rendre compte que ça lui faisait du bien. Un verre au liquide grisâtre lui apparut et il fit la moue sans le prendre. Draco ferma les yeux avant d'obliger Harry à boire. Il n'était pas dit qu'en tant que médicomage, il ne se ferait pas respecter, même par Harry Potter. Le brun voulut protester mais ne put que tousser une fois le breuvage avalé.

- Tu veux ma mort !

- Malheureusement Potter, ce n'est plus mon travail.

Harry, malgré le brouillard de son esprit, comprit que la phrase était lancée en rapport avec celle qu'il lui avait adressée quelques jours plus tôt lors de leurs 'retrouvailles'. Il s'en voulait d'avoir balancé ça, mais en même temps, il l'avait mauvaise. Il se demandait pourquoi il était venu. Après l'échange qu'ils avaient eu dans le cabinet, il espérait ne plus revoir son visage et il avait été assez odieux pour que ce soit le cas. Mais il était là, assis sur son lit en train de prendre soin de lui juste parce qu'Hermione le lui avait demandé. Il sentit quelque chose de frais sur son front ce qui lui fit reprendre partiellement ses esprits.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un linge frais et humide, Potter. Ça ne va pas te faire de mal.

- Je…

- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, la potion ne va pas tarder à agir.

- Mais…

Et puis ce fut le trou noir. Draco soupira en voyant Harry tomber dans un sommeil réparateur. La potion faisait effet rapidement et il en avait pour quelques bonnes heures de calme. Il replongea le linge dans l'eau avant d'éponger de nouveau le visage du malade. Ce visage qui avait vieilli, prit de la maturité et qui en même temps gardait ce caractère borné d'adolescent à son encontre. Il retira les lunettes du brun avant de partir s'occuper. Il ne savait pas quand Hermione reviendrait et il détestait rester les bras croisés. Aujourd'hui était son jour de repos et tout ce à quoi il allait occuper sa journée n'avait qu'un nom : Harry Potter. Nom qui rendait tout de même son cœur léger même s'il savait que cela ne durerait pas. Hermione avait propulsé l'ex-Griffondor dans sa vie pour des raisons médicales et ne se doutait pas une minute du mal qu'elle avait fait dans leur deux cœurs. Soupirant il commença à faire le tour de la maison. Il revécut quelques moments de la guerre, quelques passages qu'il aurait préférés ne jamais revoir puis il s'arrêta devant le petit bureau d'Harry. Tout était sans dessus-dessous. Il se doutait que cela était dû au caractère d'Harry. Il se mit à ramasser les quelques feuilles au sol et les mit sur le bureau. Alors qu'il continuait à faire des tas, il tomba sur la lettre du ministère. Il fut désolé pour le brun, son certificat médical n'avait pas joué en sa faveur. Il s'en voulut un peu, malgré le fait qu'il soit à présent connu en tant que médicomage et non en tant que descendant de la famille Malfoy qui avait fait partie des rangs sombres, certains restaient encore obtus. Il aurait mieux valu qu'Hermione le mène chez le Médicomage Davis, même s'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, lui au moins ne traînait pas dans ses bagages un passé peu orthodoxe. Prenant une feuille et gravant quelques lignes de la plume laissée sur le bureau, il roula ensuite la missive et se rendit à la fenêtre. Jouant de sa baguette, un volatile apparut peu de temps après. Il lui accrocha le rouleau à la patte avant de lui donner sa destination. Il le regarda s'envoler avant de reporter son attention sur le bureau. Il prit le dossier et commença à le feuilleter et puis intrigué, il se mit à le lire avec intérêt.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, ce fut pour se rendre compte que le linge frais se trouvait toujours sur son front mais qu'il voyait toujours aussi flou. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes qu'il trouva sur la table de chevet. Sa main percuta un verre vide et il haussa un sourcil. Les souvenirs lui revinrent doucement en mémoire. Draco Malfoy était passé le voir pour le soigner à la demande d'Hermione. Il l'avait trouvé dans une position plus que gênante. Mais il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il était soulagé qu'il soit passé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, la présence du blond lui avait fait du bien. Certes il était en colère contre lui. Il avait fait ressurgir une scène qu'il aurait préféré oublier à jamais, puis un nouveau baiser avait eu lieu dans le cabinet. Cela voulait-il dire que le blond avait en réalité un quelconque sentiment pour lui ? Ou simplement était-ce une nouvelle façon de se moquer de lui ? Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser et penser lui donnait mal à la tête même s'il ne pouvait rejeter le fait que ça allait mieux depuis l'absorption de la potion.  
Il se releva et repoussa les couvertures. Il avait légèrement faim et ne comptait pas rester coucher le reste de la journée. Il quitta le lit et s'aventura en dehors de sa chambre. Le silence qui régnait dans la maison lui serrait le cœur. Malgré des années à vivre seul ici, il se surprenait à se dire qu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un soit là, dans une des pièces, à vivre avec lui. Il soupira avant de descendre les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine. Il fut surpris de n'y trouver personne. Attrapant maladroitement un nouveau verre, il se servit de l'eau avant de tout boire d'une traite. Il détestait avoir la bouche pâteuse. Il prit ensuite quelques grains de raisin avant de repartir en direction de l'étage. Curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'entrée, le manteau accroché à la patère lui prouvait que son médicomage personnel était toujours là. Il haussa un sourcil avant de monter les escaliers. Où avait-il bien pu passer ? Il s'arrêta devant sa chambre, la sacoche médicale était là aussi. Il fronça le nez et s'essuya le front. Il avait toujours chaud et la sueur perlait sur sa peau. Par contre, il semblait que la potion est fait quelque chose pour sa toux. Il entendit le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe à l'étage et soupira. Toujours à la vitesse inégalable d'un escargot, il rejoignit son bureau. La fenêtre était fermée mais les volets bien ouverts et malgré les quelques restes de brume devant ses yeux, il put apercevoir quelqu'un assis, ou plutôt endormi sur son bureau. Au souvenir de la remarque d'Hermione comme quoi il ne fallait pas dormir ici, il sourit. Il s'approcha doucement pour voir le visage pâle du blond. Harry remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait parcouru son dossier et qu'il avait même annoté quelques remarques dans les marges. Il n'arrivait pas à les lire, d'un parce que l'écriture du médicomage était trop petite et penchée et de deux parce que son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir remettre dans l'ordre les lettres de l'alphabet. Il soupira en reportant son regard sur Draco. Six ans, il avait fallu six ans pour qu'on le propulse de nouveau dans sa vie et en six ans, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en comprenant que si le blond était toujours là, c'est parce que ce devait être son jour de repos. Il s'agenouilla près de la chaise et d'une main douce, il releva une des mèches rebelles qui avaient quitté son emplacement d'origine. Si ce fichu Serpentard n'avait pas fui cette nuit-là, quelque chose aurait pu se passer. Il en était certain. Il vit les lèvres du médicomage s'entrouvrir pour prononcer son nom. Surpris, il retira prestement sa main et fit tomber une pile de livres du bureau. Draco sursauta et se releva rapidement. Il regarda tout autour de lui avant que ses orbes gris ne tombent sur son patient. Prestement, sa main vint se poser sur le front du brun.

- Ta fièvre semble chuter. Tu ne tousses plus ?

Surpris par le ton professionnel et quelque peu endormi, Harry hocha la tête.

- Tu aurais dû rester couché.

- J'avais soif. J'ai encore le droit de me déplacer dans ma propre maison quand même.

Décidément, Draco avait le don de l'énerver. Il préférait vraiment lorsqu'il dormait, au moins, il avait la paix. Le médicomage quitta la pièce, gêné d'avoir été trouvé endormi par le brun. Le dossier qu'avait construit l'ancien Gryffondor était un bon projet, mais il manquait cruellement d'un avis médical. On ne pouvait pas aider des enfants, vouloir les protéger et leur apporter une aide, sans avoir des données médicales à apporter surtout quand un projet incorporait des enfants handicapés. Il n'avait donc pu s'empêcher d'ajouter quelques remarques dans les marges et de ligne en ligne, la fatigue l'avait gagné. La chaleur de la pièce ainsi que la longue nuit qu'il avait passé à aider les urgences avaient fini de l'assommer. Incitant son patient à le suivre, il retourna dans la chambre pour prendre sa sacoche et descendre pour se poser dans le salon. Surpris, Harry le suivit. Ne venait-il pas de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se recoucher ? En tant que brave médicomage, ne s'assurait-il pas que son patient obéissait ? Se laissant tomber dans le canapé, Harry observa Draco qui sortait de sa sacoche une nouvelle petite fiole. D'un mouvement de baguette, une couverture vint se poser sur les épaules du brun.

- Tu es incapable de rester coucher. Par contre, prends ton médicament.

Harry obtempéra et s'enfonça ensuite dans le canapé, ne quittant pas du regard le médicomage qui feuilletait le journal du jour. Sa vue était nettement plus claire à présent. Il pouvait même lire les gros titres sur la première page. On parlait d'un carambolage de balais qui avait fait une dizaine de blessés et d'un incendie qui avait pris dans un bâtiment à côté du chemin de traverse, de nouveau, une dizaine de blessés était décompté.

- Ils sont tous saufs si c'est la question que tu te poses.

Relevant la tête, Harry regarda de nouveau Draco, celui-ci n'avait pas décroché les yeux des feuilles devant lui. À présent qu'il voyait mieux, il pouvait discerner les marques bleutées sous ses yeux. Il fit rapidement le lien entre les gros titres et la phrase.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

- Une amie m'a demandé de l'aide.

- Et tu es venu juste parce qu'une amie t'a demandé de le faire ?

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit. Il aurait dû se douter que le baiser dans la salle de consultation n'était rien d'autre qu'un coup de tête. Le même que celui de la soirée. Draco soupira. Il avait bien compris que sa tentative de baiser volé et oublié lors de la soirée avait échouée, que sa nouvelle tentative, plus coup de tête qu'autre chose, lui avait valu un rejet froid et rapide mais il était tout de même venu. Pas uniquement parce qu'Hermione le lui avait demandé, mais parce qu'il avait envie de revoir Harry. Sa routine de médicomage avait été brisée par la venue d'Harry Potter à son cabinet. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et replia son journal.

- Ecoute, tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Je suis venu parce qu'Hermione m'a dit que tu étais encore plus mal que lorsque tu es passé. Je lui ai conseillé d'appeler le Médicomage Davis, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Je suis venu et par conscience professionnel et parce que j'en avais envie.

Harry cligna une fois, deux fois puis trois fois des paupières le temps que son cerveau assimile la totalité des paroles du blond. Envie.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ressasser le passé. Apparemment j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire il y a six ans, ou du moins, je n'aurais pas dû m'y prendre de cette manière. Mais soyons réaliste, à l'époque dans laquelle nous vivions, crois-tu une seconde que ce qui se serait dérouler après ce baiser, si suite il y avait eu, aurait mené à quelque chose ? Nous étions à la fin d'une guerre, une guerre qui nous a tout pris.

- On aurait pu essayer.

- Sois réaliste – Draco soupira de nouveau – nous étions juste des gamins.

Il savait qu'il avait raison. La vie à la fin de la guerre n'avait été simple pour personne. Et encore moins pour les personnes soupçonnées d'alliance avec Voldemort. Et Draco était tout en haut de la pile du Ministère. Il s'était battu pour avoir son statut. Avec le boulet qu'il était, le blond ne s'en serait pas aussi bien sorti. Pire, il l'aurait peut-être même mené dans le gouffre qu'était sa vie.

- Et maintenant ?

Il n'en revenait pas, ces mots avaient passé ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Draco releva un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Devant le silence que lui offrait le blond, Harry se rembrunit. Il s'était fait des films. Après six ans, même après le baiser du cabinet, personne n'avait envie de sortir avec ce qu'il était devenu. Un boulet.

La porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrit et des pas se firent entendre. Hermione apparut alors dans le salon, surprise de les trouver tous les deux là.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ?

- Mieux.

Draco se releva et déposa de nouvelles fioles de potion.

- Une avant de manger ce soir et une demain matin, ça devrait aller mieux.

- Merci de t'être occupé de lui.

Le blond offrit un petit sourire à la jeune femme avant de quitter le salon sans un regard pour son patient. Il n'avait pas pu répondre. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il aurait pu répondre. Une fois dehors, le vent frais s'engouffrant sous son manteau, il se maudit. Il aurait dû dire oui.

Après le départ d'Hermione, Harry n'avait cessé de repenser à leur discussion mais surtout à sa question sans réponse. Il avait pris sa potion et s'était couché directement. Au matin, il avait l'esprit beaucoup plus clair et après avoir ingéré la dernière potion, son corps semblait apte à reprendre le travail. Il s'était alors plongé à corps perdu dans son projet. Moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour arrêter de retourner dans sa tête la non-réponse à sa question. Il avait réussi après quelques heures de relecture à déchiffrer toutes les annotations du blond.

Trois jours plus tard, le dossier était de nouveau fait, prêt à passer devant le Ministère. Alors qu'il allait signer une nouvelle lettre de demande d'examination, une chouette vint taper à sa fenêtre. Surpris de recevoir du courrier, il lui ouvrit et décrocha la missive. Ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait la lettre. Un rendez-vous lui était proposé le lendemain à 14h pour une nouvelle étude de son dossier. Ses yeux passèrent du parchemin officiel qu'il tenait dans ses mains à sa propre lettre. Il ne raterait pas sa chance.

Lorsqu'il quitta son cabinet pour rentrer chez lui, Draco Malfoy fut surpris de voir qu'il avait encore un patient dans le couloir. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir pris un rendez-vous si tard. Il se tourna vers ledit patient et lorsque celui-ci releva la tête, il fut surpris de voir que c'était Harry. Le brun se leva et lui demanda s'il pouvait entrer. Draco hocha la tête et rouvrit sa porte pour le laisser entrer. Il le suivit avant de rallumer les lumières de la pièce.

- Tu sembles aller mieux.

- Oui, la potion a fait effet.

Draco sortit le dossier d'Harry et nota quelques lignes dedans avant de reporter son regard sur le brun. Il remarqua à ce moment que s'il avait eu du mal à le reconnaître, c'est qu'il était rasé, habillé correctement et que ses cheveux, bien qu'indomptables, avaient été coupés.

- Mais je ne suis pas venu pour mon état de santé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour te remercier. Mon projet a été accepté en début de soirée après une nouvelle étude.

- Je suis content pour toi. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi je dois être remercié.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas. La personne que j'ai rencontrée, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas du tout la personne à qui j'avais eue affaire avant, m'a demandé de te passer ses amitiés.

Draco fronça le nez, décidément, on ne pouvait pas agir dans le dos de quelqu'un sans que ça ne se sache.

- Tu lui as fait quoi ? Soigné une mauvaise grippe ? Prescrit des antidouleurs pour un mal de dos ? Des maux de tête ? Demanda Harry avec amusement.

- J'ai sauvé sa femme qui avait attrapé une maladie infectieuse et rare lors d'un voyage en Afrique. J'étais le dernier médicomage sur sa liste. Il est venu en traînant les pieds, sans autres choix que de frapper à ma porte. Ma connaissance des plantes et des potions m'ont permis de trouver ce qui l'avait rendue malade et de la soigner.

Harry regarda Draco, surpris, tout amusement ayant disparu de son visage. Il se doutait que pour le blond la vie n'avait pas été facile, surtout pour se faire un nom, mais ce qui le surprenait encore plus, c'est qu'il est utilisé un tel retour de service pour lui. Avoir un membre du Ministère dans sa poche était fort intéressant. Alors pourquoi l'utiliser pour lui ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je suis tombé sur la missive du Ministère dans ton bureau, je sais parfaitement que mon certificat, du moins mon nom en bas de la page, n'a pas aidé. La personne qui a signé ne m'apprécie guère.

- Alors tu t'es dit, aidons ce pauvre Potter, il est tellement misérable. J'aurai fait ma Béa.

Harry se tourna pour rejoindre la porte. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Une main lui attrapa de nouveau le poignet, mais le baiser de la première fois ne vint pas. À la place, Harry se retourna et ancra son regard dans celui de Draco. Il semblait gêné et fuyant.

- Je ne fais pas dans ce genre de charité.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'avais envie de t'aider.

Il lâcha le poignet d'Harry pour passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Harry remarqua le trouble chez le blond, ce qu'il faisait subir à sa lèvre inférieure en était la preuve même. Ne se retenant pas, il se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Apparemment, il fallait qu'il fasse lui-même un pas.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été des plus conciliants avec toi ces derniers jours. Et il est bien connu que les Serpentard ne sont pas très courageux.

- Alors que les gryffondor, si ?

Harry laissa naître un petit sourire taquin sur ses lèvres et Draco se rapprocha de lui.

- C'est pourtant moi qui t'ai embrassé par deux fois avant.

Harry fronça le nez.

- A croire que tu as utilisé ta dose de courage pour les années à venir.

Draco, pour le faire taire, posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Des chastes baisers qu'ils avaient connus tous les deux, il ne resta rien. D'abord la langue vint quémander l'entrée, se mêlant habilement à sa consœur pour le début d'une danse timide puis entreprenante. Les corps se rapprochèrent, les mains se perdirent dans le cou puis les cheveux, s'amusant à décoiffer la coiffure parfaite pour l'un, dans le dos, remontant le manteau pour se frayer un chemin vers un contact plus direct pour l'autre. La frénésie les prit ensemble, Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le mur du cabinet, alors que Draco faisait habilement tomber son manteau. La chaleur s'élevait en eux, faisant porter à ébullition le sang qui parcourait leur corps. Les lèvres se quittèrent, juste le temps de reprendre un peu d'air avant de repartir à l'assaut les unes des autres. Les mains trouvèrent enfin la peau tant désirée, ce contact qu'elles exigeaient, puis coquines, elles descendirent passant le barrage du pantalon pour se poser sur une paire de fesses. Harry sursauta mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus, trop intéressé par l'échange qui se déroulait. Les deux corps se muèrent l'un contre l'autre, alors que l'envie se faisait plus présente. Le médicomage allait approfondir ses recherches lorsqu'on frappa à la porte coupant net l'ébat entre les deux hommes. Les bouches se descellèrent et front contre front, ils reprirent leur souffle. On frappa de nouveau contre la porte et Draco se détacha du corps du brun pour tenter de reprendre une attitude calme et surtout une voix normale. Lorsqu'on frappa une troisième fois, il avait remit correctement sa chemise dans son pantalon, passé une main dans ses cheveux et son cœur regagnait un rythme normal. Il poussa Harry derrière la porte et l'ouvrit. Son regard tomba sur une mère de famille paniquée, il baissa les yeux pour voir une fillette en sueur, les pommettes rougies par la fièvre.

- Veuillez patienter, je finis avec mon patient.

La mère de famille hocha la tête et conduisit sa fille vers un siège. Il referma la porte et soupira. Un bras passa autour de sa taille et des lèvres déposèrent un tendre baiser dans son cou.

- Je vais te laisser travailler.

- Si tu n'étais pas arrivé, je serais chez moi, devant un bon bol de soupe, au chaud…

- Tu préfères boire un bol de soupe – un autre baiser fut déposé dans son cou alors qu'une main baladeuse descendait le long de ses hanches – à ce qui vient de se passer.

Draco hoqueta avant de retirer la main du brun. Il se tourna complètement vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Non.

- Tant mieux.

Harry lui rendit son baiser avant de se détacher de lui, d'arranger sa tenue et sa manière d'être et d'ouvrir la porte.

- À bientôt Médicomage Malfoy.

**Fin**

Un nouvel OS qui voit enfin le jour. Encore un qui a mis, allons, presque deux ans à sortir. Je dois en avoir encore un ou deux qui traînent dans un coin à terminer…

Mais j'y crois.

Enfin, je devrais m'atteler à terminer 'New World' donc pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire, elle devrait avoir une suite d'ici peu.

**Petite annonce :** Vous connaissez Umbre77 ? Son histoire 'Cœur de Cristal' ? Oui ? Non ? Et bien nous allons sortir, par nous j'entends le fanzine Maskot que je gère, son histoire en format livre, illustré avec quelques surprises à l'intérieur pour Japan Expo 2011. Si jamais vous souhaitez en avoir un, je vous recommande sérieusement de commander, parce que je n'en tirerai que peu en plus pour la vente directe. Il est bien sûr possible pour ceux qui n'iront pas à Japan Expo de se le faire envoyer. Pour les personnes intéressées, vous pouvez envoyer vos demandes à l'adresse qui figure dans mon profil au niveau du fanzine Maskot.


End file.
